


蜜罐老鼠

by JellyFishPu



Category: Guns N' Roses
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP, summertime
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:21:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24091255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellyFishPu/pseuds/JellyFishPu
Summary: 大热天打炮，短
Relationships: Duff McKagan/Slash
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9





	蜜罐老鼠

热得要死。汗水不断被你甩下来，落到他的身体上。他的腰变得滑溜溜的，几乎握不住。房间里的窗子被封死了，还贴着已经变脆的旧报纸。周围到处都是不知道什么时候被人留下，就此遗忘的东西。凳子，破败的乐器，一个个沉重的放着未知物品的箱子。热，整个房间都在释放热量，连空气都变得讨厌。

Slash弯着腰伏在一架破钢琴上，撅着屁股给你操。他喘着气，嗓子里哼哼唧唧的，深色的皮肤泛着光。他一只手撑在钢琴上，另一只手配合着你的节奏自慰。你的头发变成一束一束的，贴在你的脸和脖子上面。汗水不断落下来，流到你的睫毛上，你只好不时甩甩头。

下身紧绷，发痒，血流一阵阵往脸上冲。他的屁股里热得不可思议，操起来像把鸡巴埋进了烤好的肉饼里。在这个大热天里其他人都趁着录音的间隙去外面吹吹风，抽根烟，而你们选择听从你们的性器官，闷在这个昏暗的小房间里一边呼吸着灼人的脏空气，一边操得像两条伸着舌头的狗。现在看来，确实不算太明智的主意。

但你和他都管不了那么多了。Slash回过头，喊着你的名字，急切得不行。你迎合他，变着角度碾过他的前列腺，让他瞬间失去说活的能力，只能脑袋靠在钢琴上，爽到流口水。你的阴茎抽动，快感一团团地涌上来，令你绷紧腹部。你闭上眼睛，视线发红，眼前全是一个个跳跃的光点。抽搐逐渐由下腹部升起，你更加用力地将阴茎埋在他的身体里，几乎因为缺氧而头晕目眩。终于，电流在你的全身窜开。你哆哆嗦嗦地咬住他的肩膀，尝到他汗水的咸味。没过一会，他的后背就变得僵硬，接着他呻吟，开始抑制不住地发抖。你尚还敏感的阴茎被他收紧的肌肉夹住，又是一阵四溅的快感。

你的精液在他的屁股里，他的精液全射在那架脏兮兮的钢琴上。你从他的屁股里拔出来，趴在他的背上，喘得像在大太阳底下跑步的人。

你的胸口和他的腰背贴合的地方很快就变得粘腻烫人。你听到Slash哼哼着，晃了晃身子，似乎想把你甩下来。但你报复性地伸手搂紧了他。将湿漉漉的脑袋也贴在他的脖子后面。

“放开，热死了！”Slash笑着，更用力地扭动身子想要挣脱你的束缚，但你幼稚地死死抱紧他不放。但实话实说，你自己也热得受不了，所以在你们两个都离脱水的危险一步之遥时你及时放开了他。

他的腰和屁股都被你搞红了，卷发像是被水洗过一般。你颇有成就感地欣赏着。不过你知道你也好不到哪去，“性爱”两个字差不多就写在你的脑门上了。他向你凑过来，你们交换了一个满是舌头与牙齿的亲吻，分享了对方在此刻显得尤为珍贵的唾液。

“回去吧，我渴死了。别让他们把酒喝光了。”Slash说着，拉着你往门口走去。你点了点头。

管他呢。从你们两个走出录音室时其他所有人的表情来看，他们都清楚你们要去干什么勾当。再说了，那两打啤酒更为重要。

**Author's Note:**

> 母亲节快乐XD


End file.
